Never Again
by Hareta
Summary: One wild party...(see inside for summary) : FIC COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** Hareta  
**Rating:** PG-13 to be safe...  
**Genre/s:** Humor/Angst (???)  
**Summary:** Winning at the Butoukan Cup, the Tobita team is now qualified to join the Asian Cup! At Kaoru's prodding, the boys relented to holding a victory party at Kyousuke's house, with the gearmaster dreading the very idea for some weird phobia he got out of a similar party before. He soon forgets it as things get wild that night...and then Kaoru comes, bringing with her something that will give the rest of poor Kuroudo's evening a bittersweet twist...  
**Dedication:** This is to _yuki-chan_, one of the reviewers of my previous CGT fic, _Pretense_. Flames don't bother me (cause I have received too many of them to care anymore) but they do give me the writer's blocks whenever I remember them. So thanks for your message. It cheered me up a lot!  
**Disclaimers:** Standard Disclaimers Applied. I don't own CGT, its characters, gears, and other elements, and can anyone please tell me who does? I really have no clue as to who its creator is...  
**Notes:** Another wild fic, focusing on Kyousuke and Kuroudo again (deliberate shounen-ai this time, be warned), and as senseless as the previous one. By the way, you'll notice that I've used a different writing technique in this fic (I've lossened up a bit), as well as it is relatively shorter than _Pretense_. If it's not too much of a bother, please tell me which style is better either via review or e-mail and I'll use it in my CGT fics hereafter. Oh, and since this is my second CGT fic, yes, you may now proceed to tying me to a stake like a witch and burn me alive with your _flames_. LOL 

_**Part 1 : Kyousuke Hates Parties...**_

"I'm sure you'll see him again someday," Kuroudo reassured his teammate. Jirou had been telling him about his former best friend and catcher, Taki Hiromi, as they walked together to the club that morning.  
  
"I hope so," Jirou answered, opening one of the club's double-doors. They looked at each other upon seeing that no one was there and hurried around the arena to go into the backroom. Kuroudo placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door to find Kouya, Lilika, Kaoru and Kyousuke already there.   
  
"I have _better_ things to do than that." They heard Kyousuke say irritably, the black-haired boy facing the computer and his fingers flying over the keyboard. Kuroudo raised an eyebrow, wondering what the heck it was the gearmaster was talking about and who he was speaking to. Listening to him, it sounded like he was pissed off about something.   
  
"What's up, guys?" Jirou asked, lowering his bag on top of the table next to the computer's monitor. Kyousuke pried his eyes off the screen for a second to look at it, before turning back on whatever it is he was doing, research in preparation for the Asian Cup probably.   
  
"You're both late," Kouya told them, ignoring Jirou's question. He looked at Kaoru who was talking animatedly to Lilika and rolled his eyes.   
  
"Not really. It's not as if we have an official meeting today," Kuroudo calmly replied, placing his bag down on the floor. "What's going on in here? Kaoru? Why did you call us to check in?" he asked.   
  
"Oh, Kuroudo, Jirou, you _have_ to talk him into it, please!" Kaoru exclaimed, finally noticing them. Kyousuke groaned in annoyance but still didn't turn around to face them while Kouya rolled his eyes again. Lilika had an amused look on her face and was shaking her head. Kuroudo frowned. Something was definitely up.   
  
"Talk who into what, Kaoru?" he asked her.   
  
"Talk Kyousuke into the victory party!" she all but screamed, a bit too hyper today she really was.   
  
"_Victory party_?" he echoed incredulously, looking at Jirou who only shrugged back. He turned his gaze to Kouya who only stared back at him and then to Kyousuke who was now looking at the still elated girl with great distaste.   
  
"Yes, the _victory party_!" she shouted exasperatedly, suddenly standing still and looking straight at him. He only cocked a golden eyebrow at her. "You guys won the Butoukan Cup and are now qualified for the Asian Tournaments, you need to celebrate!" she screeched her explanation.   
  
"Ah, now I understand," Kuroudo muttered, nodding his head. He sighed inwardly and took a quick discreet look at Kyousuke who was looking at him with wide dark eyes. He didn't miss the worry in them and knew full well why he was acting like this. "Kaoru, you _must_ be joking," he said, flinching slightly when he realized he wasn't talking like himself.   
  
"But I'm _not_! Why do you think that, huh?" she asked him, pouting a little.   
  
"Well, for one thing, _where_ do you think will we be able to hold it?" he asked testily, brushing a few stray strands of blonde hair from in front of his eyes. He tried hard not to smirk as Kaoru's eyes widened and she tried to come up with an answer.   
  
"Um, in-at..." she stuttered and then a triumphant grin broke into her face. "At Kyousuke's place!"   
  
"_What_?!"   
  
~*~   
  
"I absolutely can_not_ believe her!" Kyousuke huffed as the four boys walked out of the club late into the afternoon. The other three gearfighters looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
"At least there will only be us boys, the party would be a total nightmare if _Kaoru_ is with us," Kouya pointed out.   
  
"I won't mind much having _Lilika_ with us though..." Jirou mumbled dreamily almost to himself. Fortunately for him, only Kuroudo heard him clearly and decided to let it pass.   
  
"Anyway, do you think your parents will let us hold it at your place, Kyousuke?" Kouya asked.   
  
"I think so. They often say that I should spend more time out of the workroom and with you guys...they don't _know_ what they're suggesting for me to do, not at all...so it should be fine," he answered, a small frown forming on his lips as one of his hands raised mechanically to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "That's not what I'm thinking about. The problem is that I-" He stopped abruptly, realizing that he was about to say. He glanced at Kuroudo who still didn't let show on his handsome face any of what he knew. He involuntarily winced. Or maybe it's because he no longer remembers?   
  
"You..?" Kouya prompted.   
  
"That I have many things to do," Kyousuke finished, luckily not so lamely.   
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do about it. You know Kaoru, she won't leave us alone if we don't do this, so we might as well get it over with," Kuroudo finally spoke up and, after a hesitant look that crossed his face for a few seconds before disappearing unnoticed by no one except Kyousuke, placed his right hand on Kyousuke's shoulder. The gearmaster felt a great deal better and more so when he felt the reassuring squeeze before Kuroudo lowered his hand again to his side.   
  
"Ne, don't worry about it, guys!" Jirou said as they reached the intersection from where they would be going separate ways to get home. "It won't be too bad. If anything, we'll just end up chilling out with each other."   
  
'That's just it,' Kyousuke thought wryly as he entered his house and proceeded to his workroom, sitting down glumly in front of his computer. 'I don't _chill out_. And if this victory party is like anything the one Griffon had before...'   
  
_**to be continued...**_   
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** Hareta  
**Rating:** PG-13 to be safe...  
**Genre/s:** Humor/Angst (???)  
**Summary:** Winning at the Butoukan Cup, the Tobita team is now qualified to join the Asian Cup! At Kaoru's prodding, the boys relented to holding a victory party at Kyousuke's house, with the gearmaster dreading the very idea for some weird phobia he got out of a similar party before. He soon forgets it as things get wild that night...and then Kaoru comes, bringing with her something that will give the rest of poor Kuroudo's evening a bittersweet twist...  
**Dedication:** This is to _yuki-chan_, one of the reviewers of my previous CGT fic, _Pretense_. Flames don't bother me (cause I have received too many of them to care anymore) but they do give me the writer's blocks whenever I remember them. So thanks for your message. It cheered me up a lot!  
**Disclaimers:** Standard Disclaimers Applied. I don't own CGT, its characters, gears, and other elements, and can anyone please tell me who does? I really have no clue as to who its creator is...  
**Notes:** Another wild fic, focusing on Kyousuke and Kuroudo again (deliberate shounen-ai this time, be warned), and as senseless as the previous one. By the way, you'll notice that I've used a different writing technique in this fic (I've lossened up a bit), as well as it is relatively shorter than _Pretense_. If it's not too much of a bother, please tell me which style is better either via review or e-mail and I'll use it in my CGT fics hereafter. Oh, and since this is my second CGT fic, yes, you may now proceed to tying me to a stake like a witch and burn me alive with your _flames_. LOL 

_**Part 2 : Kaoru's bringing something...**_

"Hello. Good morning," Kyousuke groggily said into the phone's receiver the next day, still half-asleep and rubbing at his eyes.   
  
"_Good morning_?! Kyousuke, it's already an _hour_ past noon!" the caller exclaimed.   
  
Kyousuke groaned in annoyance. "Not so loud, Kuroudo!" he told him, at the same time realizing that he had left his spectacles inside his room. "I stayed the night up, sorry. What did you call for anyway?"  
  
There was a pause on the other line before- "What time did you go to sleep, Kyousuke?" Kuroudo asked, completely ignoring Kyousuke's question.   
  
"About half an hour ago, not that it's any of your business," Kyousuke replied, irritated from lack of sleep. "So what did you call for?" he repeated his question.   
  
"Ah, Kaoru wants you here ASAP," Kuroudo answered.   
  
"_There_?" Kyousuke asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow even though Kuroudo cannot see him.   
  
"Yes, _here_," Kuroudo said with a hint of frustration in his voice. "I'm at club already," he added, recognizing the cause of his teammate's cynicism.   
  
"Right, I'll be there," he agreed.   
  
"Kyousuke?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You've missed breakfast, haven't you? Eat lunch before heading out," Kuroudo told him, hanging up without another word.   
  
Kyousuke sighed and returned the receiver, blinking as rays of sunlight filtered into the dim place through a gap between the curtains of the windows close to him. "Thanks."   
  
~*~   
  
"You're going to have it tonight," Kaoru announced right after he sat down in front of the computer and turned it on. He turned around to look at the rest of the Club but they were all just staring back at him.  
  
"Fine, whatever," he answered flatly, obviously not so keen with the idea. Kaoru just shrugged her shoulders and grinned.   
  
"Ah-um..." Jirou started, stuttering and catching everyone's attention. He cleared his throat nervously. "Um, Li-Lilika, are you sure you won't be able to join us tonight?" he asked, blushing.   
  
"I'm sorry, Jirou. I'd love to but I've got a lot of things to do," Lilika told him sincerely. His face reddened a bit more.   
  
"Well..? Aren't you going to ask _me_, Kouya?" Kaoru demanded with her arms crossed in front of her, one of her boots tapping noisily on the floor.   
  
"Ah-well, Kaoru, don't you think you'll be out of place there? You're going to be the only girl," Kouya adroitly reasoned, motioning to himself, Jirou, Kyousuke, and Kuroudo. He inwardly sighed when Kaoru didn't fight with him about it.   
  
"I guess so," she relented, still grinning. "I'll be over sometime though but I'm not going to stay for too long. I'll bring you guys something..." She left the statement hanging with her grin turning into a sly smile.   
  
"What is it you're going to bring us, Kaoru?" Kuroudo asked immediately, making Kyousuke blink repeatedly. It was the first time the blonde had spoken since he got here, but that wasn't what surprised him. It was the slightest trace of wariness in his voice.   
  
"Oh, you'll see..." Kaoru refused to tell anything more.   
  
Kyousuke exchanged worried glances with his former best friend. _Uh-oh_...   
  
~*~   
  
"Kaoru, are you sure of what you're going to do?" Lilika asked her friend after the boys left, looking uncertain. She ran a hand through her long hair and glanced at the young girl who was sitting on a chair next to the desk, furiously jotting down notes on her small ever present notebook. "Kaoru?" she repeated, trying to catch the brunette's attention.   
  
"Uh, yes, Lilika?" Kaoru asked, looking up with a sheepish look on her face, but with a sneaky smile on her lips.   
  
"I was asking if you're absolutely sure of what you're about to do."   
  
"Oh, of course," Kaoru replied, flashing her a reassuring smile. "Besides, they're all boys. What can _possibly_ happen?"   
  
"Well..." Lilika trailed off, still looking uneasy.   
  
"Don't worry too much, Lilika. I'm just going to give them a bit of fun," said Kaoru, smirking. "Anyway, I'm going to go and get the stuff now. I'll see you later!" She pocketed her notes, jumped down from the chair and walked out of the room.   
  
~*~   
  
"So what do you think will we do at this _victory party_ tonight?" Kuroudo asked them as they sat single-file on the grassy ground, just staring blankly at the small creek in front of them.   
  
"I don't know..._eat_?" Kouya suggested, not bothering to look at anyone. "Kaoru called my mother last night about it. She'll make me bring tons of cakes and sweet stuff later for sure."   
  
"Red bean buns?"   
  
"I don't know if there'll be any, Jirou."   
  
"Oh, okay. Anyway, leave the planning to me, will you? Tons of my friends have thrown parties before so I know a couple of games or so," Jirou said, a slightly evil-looking smirk appearing on his face.   
  
"Oh, _please_ stop making that face, Jirou. You're starting to look like Kaoru," Kyousuke complained, groaning.   
  
"I guess that's settled," Kuroudo muttered, getting to his feet. He turned to look at his friends, all three of which were still looking at the water's surface, a frown forming on his lips as he realized where they were. "By the way, you might want to get out of here now," he stated, extending his hand to Kyousuke who had been sitting next to him all along. The gearmaster took the offered hand although he looked a bit surprised and allowed himself to be pulled into a standing position, looking at the blonde curiously.   
  
He picked up a nearby piece of wood. "This is where I first met the two of you," he told Kouya and Jirou as they both scrambled to their feet, dragging Kyousuke away with them. Kuroudo struck the air between a few wasps that tried to go after his teammates, they fell to the ground unconscious, sighing as he closed his eyes to listen to the sound of the rest of them filling the air.   
  
_**to be continued...**_   
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** Hareta  
**Rating:** PG-13 to be safe...  
**Genre/s:** Humor/Angst (???)  
**Summary:** Winning at the Butoukan Cup, the Tobita team is now qualified to join the Asian Cup! At Kaoru's prodding, the boys relented to holding a victory party at Kyousuke's house, with the gearmaster dreading the very idea for some weird phobia he got out of a similar party before. He soon forgets it as things get wild that night...and then Kaoru comes, bringing with her something that will give the rest of poor Kuroudo's evening a bittersweet twist...  
**Dedication:** This is to _yuki-chan_, one of the reviewers of my previous CGT fic, _Pretense_. Flames don't bother me (cause I have received too many of them to care anymore) but they do give me the writer's blocks whenever I remember them. So thanks for your message. It cheered me up a lot!  
**Disclaimers:** Standard Disclaimers Applied. I don't own CGT, its characters, gears, and other elements, and can anyone please tell me who does? I really have no clue as to who its creator is...  
**Notes:** Another wild fic, focusing on Kyousuke and Kuroudo again (deliberate shounen-ai this time, be warned), and as senseless as the previous one. By the way, you'll notice that I've used a different writing technique in this fic (I've lossened up a bit), as well as it is relatively shorter than _Pretense_. If it's not too much of a bother, please tell me which style is better either via review or e-mail and I'll use it in my CGT fics hereafter. Oh, and since this is my second CGT fic, yes, you may now proceed to tying me to a stake like a witch and burn me alive with your _flames_. LOL 

_**Part 3 : The reason...**_

"It's you."   
  
"Good evening to you too. For once, you've actually _opened_ the door yourself," Kuroudo replied, ignoring the flat tone Kyousuke used on him. Giving the gearmaster the once-over, he stepped inside and closed the door shut behind him. "Are the others here yet?" he asked.   
  
"No, you're the first to arrive," Kyousuke answered, already walking away. Kuroudo sighed and shrugged the black leather jacket off his shoulders, hanging it off the back of a nearby chair, and followed the gearmaster to his workroom.   
  
"Don't worry about it too much, Kyousuke," he said as he entered the room, finding the black-haired boy in front of his desk per usual with him, reading something on the computer screen Kuroudo couldn't see.   
  
"Worry about what?" Kyousuke asked lightly as if he really didn't know and didn't care to find out.   
  
"You know what I mean." Kuroudo walked forward and kneeled down beside the gearmaster. "The same thing is hardly likely to happen again, you know."   
  
"I don't. We don't have the stuff here in the house but we both know that there's the chance _Kaoru_'ll bring it," Kyousuke answered stiffly.   
  
"She might but you know Jirou and Kouya, they'll never be able to do those things," Kuroudo insisted as Kyousuke finally turned on his seat to face him.   
  
"We never thought our _teammates_ could do those things either!" he exclaimed, choking back a sob as tears started to pool in his eyes.   
  
"But I know _I_ won't be able to," Kuroudo told him firmly, looking at him intently. "I'm with you this time and I _won't_ let it happen again. I'll protect you. I promise."   
  
"Kuroudo..." Kyousuke trailed off. He was about to say something else but the sound of the doorbell cut him off.   
  
"Must be Kouya. I'll go get it," Kuroudo said, drying the other's tears with his handkerchief before standing up and walking out of the room.   
  
[**Flashback**]   
  
"Cheers!"   
  
The room was dimly lit but otherwise airy, a circular table standing in the middle loaded with snack foods and several bottles of champagne - some open, others not. Bean bag chairs of different colors surrounded the small table, each occupied by a key member of the Griffon team, except one. Kyousuke sipped at the sparkling wine in his glass and glanced wistfully at the violet seat next to his, it was still empty.   
  
"It's sure taking him long to get here," a voice said from his other side. He didn't even bother to look at the person, just shook his head and sighed.   
  
Kuroudo called him earlier that night and told him he will have to go to the party alone, that he won't be able to meet up with him as they had planned because of some task he had to do. Kyousuke had begged his best friend to reconsider and he relented, saying he'll try to catch up but will surely be late. But it's already three hours into the celebration and still h-   
  
"Marume is sure missing the fun though."   
  
The sound of a bottle being uncorked pulled Kyousuke out of his musings and he looked up, seeing one of his teammates pouring out champagne to the others. He still hasn't finished his first glass while the rest of them have drunk their way through a number of bottles. Besides the fact that he wasn't so much of a drinker to begin with, the gearmaster wasn't exactly feeling festive without his best friend around.   
  
"Kyousuke, what are you doing, just staring off into space like that?" Kesuya, one of his teammates, jeered. "Come on! Finish that glass and have another shot, gearmaster!"   
  
Kyousuke shook his head but did what he was told. Kesuya was already half-drunk, he obviously only half-knew what he was saying. Before he realized it though, his wineglass was filled to the brim again and almost all of the Griffon was staring at him expectantly, many of them already intoxicated.   
  
"_Drink it!_"   
  
Not even knowing from who it came from, and stunned with such hostility in one of his teammates' voice, Kyousuke followed the order quickly, emptying his glass in one gulp.   
  
"_Woo-hoo!_ Go, Kyousuke!" they cheered, finishing their own drinks. Attention was shifted away from him as another bottle was opened, and then another and another. By now, the whole team was drunk except for Kyousuke and Mitsuke. The brunette opened the last of the champagne and the gear master found himself the center of attention again.   
  
"Come _on_, gear master, drink up!"   
  
"Kyousuke, stop being such a _party_-pooper and have some fun!   
  
"Tch. Just because _Marume_ isn't here..."   
  
That clinched it in. He shot up to his feet and threw the glass down to the carpeted floor - luckily, it didn't break - glaring at all of them. They were all...unfocused. That was the only word Kyousuke could find to describe them. "_You're all drunk_!" he shouted.   
  
"No, _we're_ not," someone said, no, _slurred_, picking his discarded glass up. It was soon filled with alcohol again and being pushed against his chest.   
  
He slapped it away and seconds after was when the first blow got him. Kyousuke clutched at his middle on instinct and doubled over on the floor. Someone kicked down on the small of his back and he was forced to lie flat on his stomach with a cry of pain.   
  
"_Itai! Yamero!_ (_Ow! Stop!_)" he shouted, closing his eyes as more kicks followed the first one. Then someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his feet. When he opened his eyes he only saw Kesuya's glazed over ones before feeling a fist come in contact with his left cheek that sent him flying.   
  
"Oof!" Kyousuke groaned in pain as he curled up into a ball the moment he landed, his teammates already lumbering towards him. "_Mitsuke, taskete!_ (_Mitsuke, help!_)" he called to his friend, but saw almost instantly the sleeping form on one of the bean bags next to his green one.   
  
His view was rudely blocked off by a pair of legs, one of which kicked him in the side. He only managed to wince in pain before multiple punches and kicks rained down on his small body, one that hit the middle of his chest knocking the wind out of him.   
  
Then he heard a distant noise, a door opening, and then an indistinct but evidently stunned and alarmed shout. Kyousuke squinted up at the shadows that still loomed over him - his glasses have been knocked off moments ago - and whispered something with a small smile before passing out into the darkness from lack of air.   
  
"Kuroudo..."   
  
[**End Flashback**]   
  
_**to be continued...**_   
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** Hareta  
**Rating:** PG-13 to be safe...  
**Genre/s:** Humor/Angst (???)  
**Summary:** Winning at the Butoukan Cup, the Tobita team is now qualified to join the Asian Cup! At Kaoru's prodding, the boys relented to holding a victory party at Kyousuke's house, with the gearmaster dreading the very idea for some weird phobia he got out of a similar party before. He soon forgets it as things get wild that night...and then Kaoru comes, bringing with her something that will give the rest of poor Kuroudo's evening a bittersweet twist...  
**Dedication:** This is to _yuki-chan_, one of the reviewers of my previous CGT fic, _Pretense_. Flames don't bother me (cause I have received too many of them to care anymore) but they do give me the writer's blocks whenever I remember them. So thanks for your message. It cheered me up a lot!  
**Disclaimers:** Standard Disclaimers Applied. I don't own CGT, its characters, gears, and other elements, and can anyone please tell me who does? I really have no clue as to who its creator is...  
**Notes:** Another wild fic, focusing on Kyousuke and Kuroudo again (deliberate shounen-ai this time, be warned), and as senseless as the previous one. By the way, you'll notice that I've used a different writing technique in this fic (I've lossened up a bit), as well as it is relatively shorter than _Pretense_. If it's not too much of a bother, please tell me which style is better either via review or e-mail and I'll use it in my CGT fics hereafter. Oh, and since this is my second CGT fic, yes, you may now proceed to tying me to a stake like a witch and burn me alive with your _flames_. LOL 

_**Part 4 : Jirou's 'original' games...**_

"What now?" Kouya asked as he absent-mindedly picked on the chocolate cupcake, thoroughly bored. Beside him on the dark green leather couch Jirou sat, contentedly eating red bean buns. The Tobita Club's other two gearfighters sat across from them in identical armchairs, the colors of which were not unlike the couch they sat on, both silent. He stifled a yawn, returning his food to the myriad on the low wooden table with a glass top.   
  
"Well, we can start playing..." Jirou started, mumbling almost indistinctly around the food in his mouth. He swallowed, then announced clearly: "…_Truth or Dare_." The other three stared back at him with large sweatdrops on the back of their heads. He shrugged. "Well, anyone else has a better idea?"   
  
"Nope, let's start," Kouya spoke for the three of them, looking eager to do anything besides sitting there and stuffing himself.   
  
"Okay then…Kouya, truth or dare?" Jirou asked him with a grin.   
  
"Truth," Kouya answered, deciding to play it '_safe_'.   
  
"Alright," Jirou answered, his grin widening. "Do you like Kaoru or not?"   
  
"_W-w-what_?" Kouya stuttered, a faint pink strike appearing across his cheeks. "Um, of c-course I l-like Kaoru! She's our…_f-friend_!"   
  
"Come on, Kouya," Jirou pressed, trying to feign an annoyed look but not really succeeding as a snort of suppressed laughter escaped him. "I mean, do you _like_ her? As in like her more than a friend would?"   
  
Kouya just stared back at him, reddening a little more...   
  
"It's not like it's a secret, you know," Kuroudo spoke up, the first time he has for awhile now that it made the two jump. "It's obvious that you like her and she likes you too."   
  
"_Kuroudo_?!" he almost shrieked, not really expecting such a statement from _the_ Kuroudo Marume. He was blushing so furiously now that he looked like he had just eaten a bowl of red chili peppers.   
  
"Well, it is," Jirou backed up, still grinning. "And if it wasn't, you won't be looking like an oversized tomato with a tuft of brown hair at the top right now, you know."   
  
"_Jirou_!"   
  
And the older gearfighter promptly started to josh the other, each statement rewarded by a different shade of scarlet, each one darker than the last, a distraction of the two Kuroudo took advantage of.   
  
"Gear Master, loosen up…"   
  
Kyousuke blinked and turned to his side to look at the one who spoke. One of his dark eyebrows arched into a question, which was replied to with only one word –"_Relax_", cerulean eyes showing worry fixed on him.   
  
"Okay, I'll try," he whispered back, giving him a small rare smile. Kuroudo returned it with a charming one of his own.   
  
"Okay, Kuroudo, truth or dare?" Kouya asked the flaxen-haired youth.   
  
"Truth," Kuroudo answered with finality.   
  
"Okay…how many _girlfriends_ have you had already?" Kouya asked with a slight smirk on his face   
  
"None," he replied curtly and calmly, much to the brunette's disappointment.   
  
"Oh come on! I'm not _that_ naïve! Really, how many, Kuroudo?" Kouya insisted.   
  
"Yeah! With such good looks, I'm sure pretty girls have been _swarming_ around you!" Jirou added gleefully.   
  
"He never had a girlfriend," Kyousuke finally spoke up, drawing all attention immediately to him. "I would have known if he had one," he said, shrugging his shoulders.   
  
Well, that clinched it in. Who can outdo a best friend's word? The two gave up on their interrogation, sighing.   
  
"Jirou…truth or dare?" Kuroudo asked, watching Kouya's mischievous grin out of the corner of his eyes.   
  
"Truth," Jirou answered nervously.   
  
"Do you like Lilika Tobita or not?" he asked.   
  
"_O-of course_!" Jirou stammered, face turning a bright shade of magenta. "S-she's our _m-manager_ and _f-friend_, isn't s-she?"   
  
"I mean, do you _like_ her? As in like her more than a friend would?" Kuroudo quoted, rather enjoying his friend's embarrassment. Jirou was reddening more by the minute.   
  
"That's a nonsense question, Kuroudo," Kyousuke told him, joining the fun. "It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"   
  
"I suppose so…" Kuroudo replied, pretending to be thinking hard. "He stares at her an awful lot…"   
  
"He always blushes when we're at the Club…"   
  
"..and he's always extra polite to her…"   
  
"…and so wary of other guys…"   
  
"Yeah, especially Takeshi…"   
  
"Kuroudo? Kyousuke?" Kouya called uncertainly. He could be laughing at how Jirou's face looks like a big blown-up red balloon right now, but he was too stunned with how his two friends were acting. He has never heard them talk this much, much less tease someone this mercilessly.   
  
Jirou shook his head. The red tinge dissipated after awhile, but his ears remained a hint of pink. "Er…truth or dare, Kyousuke," he asked the gear master.   
  
"_Dare_," Kyousuke answered bravely, still smirking.   
  
"Okay, I dare you to take off the topmost part of your outfit," Jirou told him. Kyousuke calmly took the dark red bandana from around his neck. He looked different without it. "Fine, that'll do."   
  
"Kouya, truth or dare?" Kyousuke asked.   
  
"Dare," answered Kouya.   
  
"Same dare. Take off the topmost part of your outfit," Kyousuke said. Kouya mumbled something about leaving his white jacket at some fated rack before taking off the strip of dark material that held his yellow shirt.   
  
"Truth or dare, Kuroudo," he asked the gearfighter in a sing-song, like asking '_trick or treat_' during Halloween.   
  
"Dare," Kuroudo responded, calm as ever.   
  
"Take off your vest...and the ribbon," Kouya stated, taking note of the black leather jacket that hung at the back of his friend's chair cheerfully. Kuroudo did so without a word, the violet vest found its place beside the said jacket along with the length of red lace he has untied from around his neck. Now he just wore the long-sleeved button-up white shirt.   
  
"Jirou, truth or dare," he asked, turning towards the one addressed.   
  
"Dare," Jirou almost automatically replied.   
  
"Take off your vest," Kuroudo told him. Jirou saw it coming and easily took off the black vest with the white number zero at the back. He now wore an orange jersey-like T-shirt.   
  
"Dare," Kyousuke said without even waiting for Jirou to ask him. He didn't really know why he chose that though…   
  
"Shirt," Jirou said curtly. Undoing the metal clasps on his jumper, its top half fell over to rest on his lap as he pulled the T-shirt over his head, revealing the long-sleeved maroon shirt. He blinked, his vision suddenly blurry. Kuroudo handed him back his spectacles that had been knocked to the floor and the gear master thanked him as he slipped on the glasses.   
  
"Kouya, shirt," he told the youngest of them. Kouya shrugged and pulled the yellow sleeveless shirt over his head. He wore a long-sleeved blue shirt underneath.   
  
"Kuroudo, shirt." Kuroudo unbuttoned it and took it off, leaving him sporting a sleeveless white undershirt.   
  
"Jirou, shirt." Jirou took the orange shirt off, wearing a fitted shirt.   
  
"Kyousuke, shirt." Kyousuke took off his glasses first and asked Kuroudo to hold them for him before pulling the maroon shirt over his head. He wore an undershirt not unlike Kuroudo's. He reclaimed his glasses and put them on.   
  
"Kouya, shirt." Kouya took it off, he was left with a dark-colored tank top.   
  
"Kuroudo, _under_shirt." Kuroudo took it off, still composed. He was now bare-chested, his skin a perfect porcelain white and his upper body looking lithe but well-developed, from kendo practice most probably. He almost raised an eyebrow when Kyousuke looked away, but instead looked straight at Jirou.   
  
"Jirou, muscle shirt." Jirou took it off, now also bare-chested. He was slightly chubby but obviously fit like Kuroudo. He was, after all, a former baseball player, an athlete.   
  
"Kyousuke, undershirt." Kyousuke took it off. For someone who spends 3/4 of his day sitting in front of the computer, he had an unbelievably well-toned figure. It was now Kuroudo's turn to look away. Kyousuke didn't notice since he still wasn't looking at the blonde's direction.   
  
"Kouya, tank top." Blushing slightly, Kouya took it off. He had the body of a small young boy, the fact that he _was_ a small young boy.   
  
"Kuroudo, _pants_." Kyousuke's and Jirou's eyes immediately zoomed in on Kouya. Kuroudo just raised an eyebrow before slipping off his pants. He was now only wearing a pair of navy blue boxers.   
  
"Jirou, jeans." Jirou, glad that he had chosen boxers and jeans instead of briefs and shorts when he saw how cold it was tonight, slipped off his jeans. He's now down to his boxers like Kuroudo, a bright red one.   
  
"Kyousuke, jumper." With a little struggle, Kyosuke managed to get out of his jumpersuit. Like the other two, he wore boxers, his a forest green.   
  
"Kouya, pants." Kouya whipped his pants off, he wore light blue boxers underneath.   
  
"Kuroudo, _boxers_."   
  
There was a pause. Three eyes bore into Marume as he hooked his two thumbs into the sides of his waist band. They tightened and he started to pull them down..._down_ until...   
  
"Wait, I choose _truth_."   
  
"_Ne_?"   
  
"I haven't even chosen dare yet!" Kuroudo told them. "And I haven't in the other dares too!" he added, starting on putting all his clothes back on.   
  
"Yeah," Kouya and Jirou answered in a duet, laughing a little as they re-dressed too. Kyousuke said nothing, but asked Kuroudo to hold his glasses again for him before making a start on the pile of clothes in front of him.   
  
"Now we can play..._Spin the Bottle_!" Jirou announced when they were all completely dressed again. The others stared back at him blankly again. "You know how to play that, don't you?" he asked uncertainly.   
  
"Yes, we do, Jirou," Kuroudo answered, shaking his head. "But have you realized that we are all _boys_ here?"   
  
"So? Come on, guys, we're just having a bit of fun and it's not like we're suddenly _gay_ if we kiss another boy," Jirou told them, a smirk forming again. "Only cheek-kissing. I dare you three to play it."   
  
"A dare? Fine, the whole team is playing!" Kouya stated, leaving Kuroudo and Kyosuke no choice but to play.   
  
"Okay. Then you go first, Kouya," Jirou told him, picking up an empty soda bottle and placing it on the center of the table. Kouya reached over and spinned it. It stopped, pointing...   
  
_Kuroudo_!   
  
Kouya looked frozen to the spot. Kuroudo, determined to make Kyousuke forget and have some fun if it kills both of them, mentaly heaved an exasperated sigh before leaning over the table...and _kissed_ Kouya on his left cheek.   
  
"Wha-?" Kouya muttered and then closed his mouth. Jirou was staring at Kuroudo, dumbstruck. Kyousuke looked rather surprised and awed, but there was a small amused smile on his lips. The blonde felt slightly pleased with himself for that, but remaied composed, looking like he hadn't done anything more unsual for him.   
  
"Let's move on," he muttered, one hand already on the bottle. Spin it did and stopped at...   
  
who else but _Kyousuke_!   
  
Kuroudo freezed. _What now_?   
  
Kyousuke gulped. _Huh-uh, no way_!   
  
"Hey, do it, guys!" Jirou cheered them on.   
  
"No, I'm not going to do it," Kuroudo declared calmly.   
  
"Why not? You kissed Kouya, didn't you?" Jirou pointed out.   
  
"That's the different," Kuroudo replied.   
  
"How so?" Kouya asked, wishing to see Kuroudo nervous even for once.   
  
"Well-" He was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.   
  
Kyousuke decided to just get it over with and started to lean closer to kiss Kuroudo on the cheek...   
  
"Hey, maybe that's _Kaoru_!" Kouya exclaimed, jumping down from the couch. He left the room and ran down the hall with Jirou right behind him.   
  
"Well, that was close. Saved by the be-" Kuroudo said, turning his head to look at the gear master. _Big_ mistake. His words were cut off by soft lips pressed against his own.   
  
For a few seconds they stayed that way, kissing each other and forgetting everything else. And then...   
  
"_Oh my, I'm sorry_!" Kyousuke said, his words close to a shriek, pulling away and clamping both of his hands over his mouth.   
  
"Uh-huh," Kuroudo muttered dazedly, blinking and shaking his head clear. Did he just..?   
  
"_Really, Kuroudo_! I was just-well-on your cheek-but you turned your head-lips," Kyousuke stuttered rather incoherently but Kuroudo got the message.   
  
"It's okay. Don't worry about it, Kyousuke," he reassured his friend, nodding his head. Heck, all for fun...   
  
"Worry about what?" a girl's voice said from the doorway. Both heads turned towards its direction. Kaoru stood there with Kouya next to her and Jirou behind them.   
  
"Nothing," Kuroudo easily answered for the two of them. "So what it is you brought us, Kaoru?"   
  
_**to be continued...**_   
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Never Again  
**Author:** Hareta  
**Rating:** PG-13 to be safe...  
**Genre/s:** Humor/Angst (???)  
**Summary:** Winning at the Butoukan Cup, the Tobita team is now qualified to join the Asian Cup! At Kaoru's prodding, the boys relented to holding a victory party at Kyousuke's house, with the gearmaster dreading the very idea for some weird phobia he got out of a similar party before. He soon forgets it as things get wild that night...and then Kaoru comes, bringing with her something that will give the rest of poor Kuroudo's evening a bittersweet twist...  
**Dedication:** This is to _yuki-chan_, one of the reviewers of my previous CGT fic, _Pretense_. Flames don't bother me (cause I have received too many of them to care anymore) but they do give me the writer's blocks whenever I remember them. So thanks for your message. It cheered me up a lot!  
**Disclaimers:** Standard Disclaimers Applied. I don't own CGT, its characters, gears, and other elements, and can anyone please tell me who does? I really have no clue as to who its creator is...  
**Notes:** Another wild fic, focusing on Kyousuke and Kuroudo again (deliberate shounen-ai this time, be warned), and as senseless as the previous one. By the way, you'll notice that I've used a different writing technique in this fic (I've lossened up a bit), as well as it is relatively shorter than _Pretense_. If it's not too much of a bother, please tell me which style is better either via review or e-mail and I'll use it in my CGT fics hereafter. Oh, and since this is my second CGT fic, yes, you may now proceed to tying me to a stake like a witch and burn me alive with your _flames_. LOL 

**_Part 5 : Bittersweet Evening..._**

"So you guys had any fun yet? What have you been up to?" 

"Oh, just plain old party games, Kaoru," Jirou answered the young girl with a shrug, walking back to his seat on the couch. 

Kouya followed him and - "So what did you bring us?" 

"What? Itching to get rid of me already, Kouya?" Kaoru asked, feigning annoyance. She shook her brown head and grinned, putting the plastic bags she carried down on the table. The sound of glass hitting glass didn't escape Kuroudo's ears and he blonde looked at his best friend who was then staring at the bags as if they contained vipers ready to spring out and bite him. 

"So, Kaoru-" 

"Oh, Kuroudo, you too?" she asked, then promptly took out the bottles of champagne and stood them single file - four in all. "No victory party is ever complete without the champagne!" she announced gleefully. 

"Great! I was wondering who will think of it," Jirou said and, to the strange looks at him, added- "My old baseball team have had victory parties before, of course, and so for my former crush gear team. Like Kaoru said, it's not complete without champagne." 

Kuroudo shook his head and his eyes fell on Kouya. "Kaoru, I don't think this is a good idea. We're all under-aged and-" 

Kaoru's laughter cut off his words. "I happen to know, Mr. Marume, that the Griffon Team holds one of the more extravagant parties among gearfighting teams. In addition to that, my source have told me that you're one of the _better drinkers_." 

Kuroudo would bet anything Kaoru's _'source'_ was Mitsuke himself, he'd seen the two talking the other day but didn't think much of it then. And he couldn't really say that what she said were lies - the Griffon Team _did_ use to hold flashy parties, well, when he and Kyousuke were still in it, and he was...one of the _better drinkers?_ Maybe she meant one of those who had high alcohol tolerance. He had never gotten drunk in any of those Griffon parties and was usually the one to keep the peace when the others _did_ get drunk. That's why it bothers him so that night Kyousuke... 

"Okay, okay, Jirou, I'm going. What's the hurry anyway?" cut off his thought and he snapped back to reality to see Kaoru pulling at Kouya's hand. "Kouya, don't be a jerk. See me out the door, come on." 

Blushing a little, Kouya stood up and followed the girl out of the room. They were gone for awhile, and not even Kuroudo could hear what they were talking about or doing. After awhile the front door opened and closed shut and Kouya came back into the room, his face five times as red as it had been awhile ago when he stood up from the couch. 

"Kouya, you look like a tomato again! What happened out there, huh?" Jirou teased, knowing all too well what _'happened out there'_. It was just way too obvious on Kouya's heated face. 

"Cut it out, Jirou!" Kouya told him irritably, plopping down once more on the couch. "So, shall we get things started?" 

Kyousuke silently stood up and left the room. 

"What's with him?" Jirou asked, turning all serious and following the gearmaster with his eyes until the small dark-haired boy disappeared into a room. 

"Nothing, never mind," Kuroudo answered him rather tiredly, shaking his head. "That's the kitchens, he's probably just getting some glasses." The sound of a shelf being opened and the tinkle of drinking glasses confirmed it. 

"Wow. I guess you're really been over here a lot before, Kuroudo," Kouya commented, though not at all surprised. The gearmaster and blond gearfighter had been, after all, truly the best of friends. 

He nodded his head in agreement, just as Kyousuke reappeared, haphazardly carrying four wineglasses and a champagne opener at the same time. Kuroudo quickly stood up and helped him with them. As soon as everything was placed on the table, Jirou started on opening the first bottle of champagne. 

"Don't worry, Kyousuke. I'm here, okay? Trust me," Kuroudo whispered. 

Kyousuke audibly -for Kuroudo, that is- sighed and jerked his head a little in a hardly perceptible nod. "I trust you." 

~*~ 

"Hey, Kouya, Kouya, _wake up_!" 

Kuroudo smirked as a small grin spread across the gearmaster's face. Jirou was holding their team captain by the shoulder, trying to -violently- shake him awake. "_Kouya_, **wake up**!" 

"He won't, Jirou, so don't bother," Kyousuke finally told him. He shook his head, partly to emphasize his words and partly to clear his fogged-up mind. Was he getting drunk? 

Kuroudo took a long sip of his champagne before saying- "Will all of us have spectacular headaches tomorrow!" -as he looked down at the two empty bottles on their side somewhere near his feet. 

"Yeah, well..." Jirou trailed off. He'd forgotten about that, tonight the fun and tomorrow the suffer. Though if he understood correctly what Kaoru had said about Kuroudo earlier, he'll be one who won't have a headache. For one thing, the blonde had drunk as much as him, if not more, but he seems to be still fully awake - unlike him and his quickly clouding up thoughts. How that was he wanted to know and so he asked. 

"I come from France," Kuroudo answered simply, as if such gave an understandable explanation, while refilling his glass. 

"Ah," Jirou replied, not at all in the condition to push the matter. He refilled his cup as well. ~*~ 

"Okay, we're the only two left." 

Kyousuke broke off from his staring game with his reflection on the champagne in his glass and looked up at the person who said it. Kuroudo jerked his head towards the couch's direction and shifted his eyes to find Jirou sleeping peacefully beside Kouya. "Uh-hnn," he murmured, he himself sleepy and a bit dizzy. There was no doubt about it now, he _was_ getting drunk. 

"Well, let's just finish this one off," Kuroudo told him, opening the last of the champagne bottles. 

Kyousuke started to wonder how in the world Kuroudo is still _not_ drunk, but wondering made his head ache so he stopped and just nodded his response. 

~*~ 

Kuroudo glanced at Kyousuke, the only person left awake with him. Well, not really _awake_. His eyes were half-lidded and hazy. Kuroudo frowned when he realized that his friend was really, totally drunk now. He looked at the bottles of champagne and saw them all empty now, finishing his glass and taking the empty one from the gearmaster's small hands. Kyousuke didn't appear to have noticed. 

"Hey, Kyousuke, you alright?" he asked, nudging him a little. 

Kyousuke turned to him slowly and blinked. Next thing Kuroudo knew, he was holding a crying gearmaster in his arms, his lips grazing the folds of a red bandana as the smaller boy buried his head in his chest. 

"Kyousuke?" 

"I hate you. I hate you, Kuroudo, I hate you!" he was screaming, intoxicated and oblivious to everything around him. 

"Kyousuke..." 

"I did everything for you, everything I could! But you-...you never noticed! Never! I was nothing more to you than your best friend, nothing! I--I-" 

He started sobbing, shaking uncontrollably. Kuroudo wrapped his arms tighter around Kyousuke's small frame, pulling him even closer. And then the gearmaster suddenly looked up and without even a split second thought of it, Kuroudo lowered his head and met the other one's lips in a sweet kiss, one so sweet yet Kyousuke would probably not remember in the morning. 

"I love you, Kuroudo," he whispered when they parted, his eyes drifting close as he fell asleep, still held by the blonde. 

"I love you too, Kyousuke," Kuroudo replied, though he knows none would come out of saying it. And of course, he'll be the only one to remember everything that has been said too. He smiled sadly and lowered his head again to brush his lips lightly against Kyousuke's. He knew too well that that would be the last kiss he'll have with the gearmaster. He'll never have Kyousuke like this, never again. 

**_Owari_**

Finally done! Thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic! I had fun writing it! Oh, and kinomoto kero, I will try and do your request. I hope I don't disappoint you! ^^


End file.
